1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an operation method for a memory device, particularly to the programming of the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods can be used to programming a memory device. One approach is incremental step pulse programming (ISPP). In an ISPP process, memory cells are programmed toward the state with higher threshold voltage Vt by means of gradually adding a small fixed voltage ΔVISPP to the previous program voltage Vpgm. During such a process, memory cells disposed near programmed cells may also be affected. This effect is called program disturbance. If the programmed cells are “slow cells”, i.e., the memory cells which needs more program pulse than others, the program disturbance effect may be more critical.